Too,Much Drama!
by xXxAddictivexXx
Summary: Kagome and her adopted sister Sango have just moved to Sendai from Osaka.Kagome may have feelings for a certain demon.
1. They Meet

Too,Much Drama Ch.1

They First Meet

A 14 year old girl walked with her mom, sister, and brother to her new school in Sendai after moving from Osaka.

"Why did we move again?"the first girl asked.

"Kagome we've been over this a million times it was way too crowded!"said Mrs.Higurashi.

"OH yeah,"Kagome said.

"Okay girls this is your school!"she announced happily,"There's someone I want you two to meet but I gotta go bye!"

"She is defiantly up to something!"Sango said.

"Let's get a person to help us to look for the office to get our schedule,"Kag said after she thought about her mom's plan.

"No we should just look our selves You never know where the perverts are,"Sango said quickly.

"So school starts soon we won't have time to look!"Kag argued.

"Fine you win!"Sango yelled giving up.

"You girls need any help?"asked a man with dark chocolate hair and bluish-brown eyes.

"Yeah we need help finding the office,"Kagome said sticking her tongue out at Sango.

"Well my name's Hojo and fol---"Hojo never finished.

"Leave them alone Yamamoto!"said a wolf demon with dark brown hair and eyes as dark as his hair.He was wearing blue jeans ripped at the knee and a red shirt

"Jealous Wolf?"asked another guy with silver hair and amber eyes.He was wearing black cargo jeans and a dark red shirt that said'my bite is worse than my bark.'

"Inuyasha class is about to start wait till after school to fight!"said a guy with black hair tied into a rat tail at his neck.He had black cargo pants and a dark purple shirt.The girls ran to catch up with them to ask help.Sango won this fight.Her and Kagome were fighting if they should ask them help or just go.Sango won.

"Hi I'm Kagome and this is Sango we came to----"

"Hi ladies I want to know if you will bear my child?"he asked earning 2 slaps,2 red hand prints,and 2 screams of 'HENTAI!' from the girls.

"Anyway, we came to ask for help to find our classes we're new,"Kagome finished.

"Follow us you're in all my classes and his.I suggest you sit in the back of Miroku or in the front of the room."

"Well before I go anywhere with you two I want to know your name since we already know the lecher over there!"Sango said with disgust.

"I'm Inuyasha,"he said they went and got there schedules. During middle school and the first year of high school Kagome and Inuyasha became friends.Miroku became more perverted than ever!Sango came to grow feelings for the hentai.She had no clue what attracted her to him,she still wanders.Now it's the middle of the first year and let's see what our friends are doing.

* * *

Well we will next chapter!Please review!I need 3 reviews before I go on!

hotmiko1


	2. What

_Too,Much Drama!_

Thanks to these reviewers:

Arctic Fox Sorario

Jessie

Punk Rock Miko2

Pandoraskeeper

Lanette Smith

Jeslyn

MegaBoo14

sugarsweet pie

Inu'stravels

Thank you all so much! I asked for 3 and you guys gave me 7!Thank you a lot!

Ch.2

What's Wrong With You!

When they were 16 Inuyasha started dating Kikyo which pissed Kagome off.

(flash back)

It was a regular day and Kagome was on the computer talking to her friends while listening to Simple Plan.

HTFSP:wut's up?

Monkh8er:nothin'

Hanyou16:wut does HTFSP stand 4?

HTFSP:happy tree friend vs. southpark

Monkh8er:southpark!

Hanyou16:southpark rulz!

HTFSP:where r u San ma's worried?

Monkh8er:studying w/ Aya & Rin

LPBMC:hi ya'll!

HTFSP:wut does ur name stand 4?

Hanyou16:SOO dont wanna go there!

LPBMC:Ladies Please Bare My Child?

Monkh8er:SOO U!

HTFSP:brb gotta change

LPBMC:clothes!

Hanyou16:u dufus I think she means screenname!

Monkh8er:wuts up yash?

Hanyou16:started dating someone

Monkh8er:who?

Hanyou16:kikyo

Monkh8er:REALLY!stop fooling us who?

Hanyou16:the boogieman!

Hanyou16:i told u kikyo!

Monkh8er:the boogieman was better

Kenny'sgirl:well guys i gotta go c ya later

Kenny'sgirl:san u gotta come home now ma said so

Monkh8er:k c u guys in 2 min.

Kenny'sgirl has signed out of yahoo

Monkh8er:bye

Monkh8er has signed out of yahoo

(end flash back)

Kagome was a little depressed.

"What does she have that I don't!"she screamed in her pillow.

"I have Inuyasha Tashio that's what I have,"Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Why are you in my room?"Kag said face still in the pillow.

"I need a pair of shoes,sneakers to be exact!"she said the smirk on her face.

"You have every goddamn shoe known to man...woman except a pair of sneakers!"Kag yelled.

"Ummm...yeah,so?"Kikyo asked wandering why it's such a big deal.

"Fine!Just promise me during spring break you will NOT come near my house..."Kag got cut off.

"But..."Kiki(a/n:shortest thing I could think of so sue me!)whined.

"No buts unless I'm kicking it understood?Good,now let me finish!Anyway stay away unless it's a must, if someone's dieing, or bleeding really bad.Deal?"Kag finished.

"Understood,"she said sadly.

"Why do you need then anyways?"Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha's taking me for a walk and then the park to talk awhile,"Kiki said.

"Here ya go!"she said after rumaging through her closet for a while.

"Thanks,cousin!"Kiki yelled and ran out the door.

"Whatever,"she said her face in the pillow once again.

xxxxxxInu+Kikixxxxxx

"Hey Kikyo!"Inu waved.

"Hey Inu!"Kiki smiled.

"So what do you wanna do?"she asked.

"Run to the river and talk,"he answered.

"Let's go!"with that they went to the river.

"Whadda wanna talk about?"Kikyo asked.

"Friday,"he said simply.

"What about it?"(Ki)

"I have to postpone our date until Wednesday because I'm staying at someone's house for spring break and I need to wait 'til I know where so I can plan on how much gas it'll take me to get there,"he stated.

"That's fine with me!Now that that's settled what do you want to do?"she asked.

xxxxxxFridayxxxxxx

In the morning Kagome walked to school while reading her book.While reading she hit something...or rather someone.It was too, soft to be a wall but yet it felt like one...weird.In fact she had bumped into Sesshomaru.

"What the hell is your problem whench?"he said a little annoyed.

"I don't have one but you knowholding in all those emotions are very bad for you.That may one day cause you to just pour out all those things you're holding in,"she said with a smirk.(a/n:she likes making him mad)

"Watch what you say to me!"he yelled.She simply walked to first period---science.

During science she decided to write in her journal/diary._Today I bumped into Sesshomaru.It was hilarious!I feel feelings for someone new.I have no clue when I started liking..._Kagome had to stop writing one:Inuyasha was being nosy two:the bell rang.

"What were you writing?"Inuyasha asked.

"Well _Inu-nosey_ I'm not gonna tell you because it's none of your business,"she said.Inuyasha gave her the puppy look,"Not gonna happen Inuyasha!"

"Why!"he yelled.

"Becau----"she got cut off by Sango.

"Because journals are a girls private info diary.She writes who she likes like I do.A woman needs to have something to write in about how she feels and we expect you to respect our privacy!"she yelled.

"My dearest is right they expect us to,but we don't!"Mir laughed.

"Miroku!Have you been reading my diary!"Sango yelled.

"No,no,no not at all!"he said putting his hands in front of him in a defencive manor.

"Sure you haven't!"after Inu said that Sango knocked Miroku unconcious thinking he would forget anything he read.

"Don't hit him too, hard Sango.He's running low on braincells!"Inu laughed.

"What and you aren't?"(sa)

"Nope!"(in)

"Whatever!And yeah you are!"(ka)

"Hey!"(Inu)  
"Hays for horses,cows eat grass if you don't like it kiss my ass!"(kag)

"Gladly!"Inuyasha screamed.

"EWWWWWWWWW!YOU PERV!"Kag screeched as Inuyasha dived for her.

"What the hell!You told me if I didn't like to-"

"It was a saying you dumbass!"

"Feh!"

"How about we get some ice cream guys?"Kag said a little happier.

"Sounds good,sis!"San said excited.

"Okay Lady Kagome!"Miroku said.

"Whatever!"Inuyasha said.

"What is wrong with you!"Kagome yelled

"Nothing!Now leave me alone and bring me a cone!"Inuyasha demanded.

"Not with that additude mister!"she said a little childish.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee?"he begged.

"Give me your $2.26 to pay for it because I ain't paying for you!"

"Fine I'll get it myself!"he yelled then left.

_**TBC...**_

Cliffy!Sorry but I'm watching the goodbye to the cast of That 70's Show!


	3. Finding someone new

_**Too,Much Drama!**_

ch.3

_Finding Someone New part I_

"That is fine with me!"Kagome screamed back.

"You know what!"Inuyasha screamed.

"What!"Kag screamed...again.

"I don't want it any anymore!I'll just go home!"he screamed walking out the door.

"FINE!"she yelled.

"Was that all about ice cream?"Miroku asked Sango.

"I highly doubt that,"Sango said sighing.

"Are you guys whispering about me?"Kagome asked jumping out from behind Miroku and Sango.

"No,no,no!Not at all!"San answered.

"Are you sure?"Kag answered suspiciously.

"Yeah totally!"Miro said like he was hiding something.

"Whatever.You know I will find out eventualy?"Kag said with a smirk.

"Find out what?You don't have anything to figure out,"Mir said getting hit over the head by San.

"MIROKU!YOU BLEW OUR COVER!"San yelled.

"So you were talking about me.What about?"Kagome asked.

"You and Inu's fight,"Sango said while poking the hentai with her fingure and saying it like it's no big deal.

"Ohhhhhh,okay!"Kag said as she walked away.

"You still wanna get ice cream?"Miroku asked standing up.

"Sure!Let's go!"Kagome said.

1212121The Parlor1212121212121

"Are you sure you're okay?"Miro asked her.

"Of course!There's nothing to not be okay about!"Kag said in her 'i'd-rather-tear-my-head-off-then-be-here'kinda look that made Miroku shutter.He had no clue why she looked like that because she was happy a minute ago.Then he noticed someone in the shadows.

"What kind are you getting,Kagome?"San asked not paying any attention.Then she waved her hand in front of her face trying to snap her back to reality.Until she noticed what Kag was looking at.Before she got a full look it was gone.Kagome looked happier now.

"I think I'll get Macinak Island Fudge,"she answered.

"What about you Miroku?Miroku?MIROKU!"Miro was still trying to figure out who that was.Then it hit him like an ice ball in winter.'_Sesshomaru-sama'_he thought.

"Who or _what_ was that?"San asked.

"Sesshomaru,"Kag answered before Miroku could answer.

"Well what kind are you getting Miroku?"San asked him...again.

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough,"he said simply.

"I think I'll get Elephant Tracks,"Sango said.Finally they ordered and got their ice cream.They sat down at a table to talk for a while.

"Why is Sesshomaru-sama here?"Miroku asked startling everyone with the question.

"No clue,but this is good!"Kag answered trying to change the subject.

"Sure is!" San agreed.

"Has he been following you lately?"Miroku asked.

"Well,I think so I see him everywhere I go,"Kag explained.

"Stalker!"Miroku/Sango said in unision.

"Why would he be stalking me?"Kag asked her conclusive friends.

"No clue Kagome,but you better watch out.That guy's not good news,"Miroku answered.

"I -for once- agree with the perv,"Sango said.

"HEY!I'm right here!"Miroku said sounding offended.

"Yeah so?"Sango asked.

121212121Kag's House1212121212121

(9:00 p.m)

Kagome decided to go home and write for a while in her journal.

_Dear journal,_

_Well I now defenatly hate Inuyasha!I mean he's dating Kikyo for crying out loud!Well now I really don't care anymore.He can go screw himself for all I care because I am soo over trying to get him to even notice me!I think I finally found someone new to pester as Inuyasha would say.I don't know when and how I started liking..._

Kagome had not finished when she heard a big bang in the kitchen when noone came in the door she would have heard it.

She walked down stair after grabbing a bat.

"Who's there!"she screamed.

"Chill it's just me!"Inuyasha said from behind the refridgerator door.

"What are you doing here!"(Ka)

"Nothing,why?"(I)

"Oh no reason just wondering what you're doing here at 9:15p.m.!"Kag screamed.

"I'm not doing anything!"Inu yelled back.

"What's going on Inu sweetie?"Kikyo asked from on the stairs.

"Kikyo,what the HELL is he doing here?"Kagome asked sweetly.

"He's staying over.Oh ma's not home.She'll be back in 2 weeks!"Kikyo said happily as she ran up the stairs.

"Oh she is so gonna be in trouble when Icall mom to check in!"Kag whispered.

"Why?"Inu asked.

"Because I'm going to tell her you're here when she isn't home,"she answered.

"Really now?"Inuyasha smirked.

"Yep!"Kag said running away to get to a phone.But Inu ran after her to get there before.Of course with his hanyou speed he beat her there.

"I'm faster so I can beat you anywhere!"Inuyasha said triumphantly.

"Oh yeah!"Kagome yelled.

"Yep!"he answered back.Just then Kagome flipped open her cell phone.She dialed her mom's cell number.

"ring ring ringHello?"came a cheery voice from the other end.

"Hey mom!"Kag said back.

"What's up Kagome?"her mom asked worried.

"Kikyo has a boy over without you here!"she answered out of breath becuse she was now running to her room.

"WHAT?WHO?"Ayume aske dfrom the other side of the line.

"Inu-"Inuyasha took the phone as she shouted the rest of his name.

"WHAT?Well tell I say hi I trust him.Bye dear!"came the last of her voice.

"Wait Mo-"the line went dead."Damn!"

"HAHAHAHA!"Inuyasha laughed.

"UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"Kag yelled in disgust.

"What the hell!Why are you screaming!"Inu freaked out.

"INU WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE!"Kikyou yelled boredly.

"Nothing!"he yelled back as he saw her come down the stairs a little bit.

"Then why is the twit screaming?"Kikyou asked.

"No clue,"he said quikly.

"I hate to talk to you but,why were you screaming?"she asked still bored.

"Inuyasha tried to kiss me!"as she said that Kikyou's eyes went wide.

"No I didn't I swear!"he yelled.

"Why should I believe you.Kag is my cousin even though I say I don't care I do.So I believe her."Kiki started crying a little bit.

"I didn't tough!"he yelled again.

"Inuyasha if you're going to try to cheat on me then lie about it we can't be dating anymore!"she said now crying even harder.

"But Kiky--"

"No Inuyasha no more!I can't take it!"she yelled even lourder then he did.She then ran upstairs sobbing.

"Are you happy now!You made your cousin cry by making her think I tried to kiss someone as ugly as you are!"Inuyasha screamed and slamed the door as he left the house.

"NONONO!That went all wrong!Ah well I got them apart.I should have done that when I still had feelings for him.Well I should see if Kiki's okay,"she said as she walked upstairs talking to herself.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Hope you like it!Review or I will get you!


	4. I'M SORRY!

hey guys i am soooooo sorry but i just wrote a chapter on a different story that i deleted a while ago so I'll update as soon as i can plz give me ideas of what you want to happen!!!!


End file.
